De Hipoxia, Dimetiltriptamina o un simple caso de ECM
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Makoto cayó de una escalera y murió. Fue una tarde de noviembre, dos días después de su cumpleaños. En sí, la caída fue rápida y, descubrió, era verdad el cliché de ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos. Makoto centric escrito para el reto: Mes de Makoto publicado en el foro: Iwatobi swim Club. Rated T, por algunas partes en sus recuerdos.


**Disclaimer: **(_Los personajes de Free! Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni_)

**Aviso**: Este fanfiction participa en el Reto: Mes de Makoto, perteneciente al Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_.

**Palabras:** 1621.

_**De Hipoxia, **__**Dimetiltriptamina**__** o un simple caso de ECM.**_

Makoto cayó de una escalera y murió.

Fue una tarde de noviembre, dos días después de su cumpleaños.

Pintaba el departamento de Haruka en lo que éste hacía de comer. Tenía la ventana abierta para que entrara la brisa de invierno y el olor a pintura no fuera tan pesado. Odiaba el olor de la pintura de aceite, pero, para su fortuna, la de interiores era soluble con agua.

Realmente no necesitaba del todo una escalera. Si se estiraba lo suficiente sobre un cajón, podía llevar a cabo la tarea, mas sin embargo, irónicamente le parecía algo inseguro. Estaba tan preocupado cuidando de aplicar la pintura de manera uniforme, que no se dio por enterado haber doblado mal las bisagras de las escuadras de los soportes.

En sí, la caída fue rápida y, descubrió, era verdad el cliché de ver pasar la vida frente a tus ojos.

De manera desordenada, uno a uno, pasaron eventos de su vida que le dieron la despedida. Algunos tontos, otros más significativos.

De hecho, en el primero se vio a sí mismo espantando las pequeñas arañas patonas con el dorso de la mano, haciéndolas huir al centro del techo, hasta el foco, incapaz de matarlas. Se había hecho más de cuarenta minutos desterrándolas de sus telarañas antes de comenzar a pintar.

Luego le vino a la mente su primer amor. Pequeña y de cabello lacio, su nombre era Erika.

La recordaba bien, porque, a pesar detener los rasgos más orientales en el salón, su nombre era extranjero y fácil de pronunciar. Bonita y sociable, a él le gustaba hacer equipo con ella en el preescolar. También pintaba muy lindo y, recordaba, le gustaban los gatos. Tenía una que se llamaba Hanabi. Lloró mucho cuando ella se mudó.

De Erika y su gata, pasó a recordar la única vez que su madre levantó la mano contra él. Los gemelos acababan de nacer. Su padres estaban en la sala en ese momento mientas Ran y Ren dormían en la cama, rodeados de almohadas. Hacía calor porque recordaba la ventana abierta con las cortinas ondeando de manera fresca. Durante toda la semana pidió que le dejasen cargarlos por sí mismo, pero los adultos simplemente se negaron. Pocas veces insistía tanto, así que por esa vez se lo tomó personal. Al final, trepando a la cama se las arregló para sostenerlos a los dos en brazos, mas éstos, a diferencia de los actuales, eran delgados y sin fuerza. Irremediablemente cedieron. Los gemelos golpearon el piso al mismo tiempo; Ren se había llevado la peor parte y, con apenas semana y media de nacido, tuvieron que hacer una pequeña intervención. Ran sólo se torció el brazo.

Su madre estaba desesperada. Le propinó una cachetada en cuanto lo vio intentando levantarlos del suelo y pretendió darle otra mientras esperaban en el hospital. La mano había quedado levantada mientras se mordía fuertemente los labios. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor. Makoto recordaba bien que al final lo abrazó y los dos lloraron en el piso. Su padre los encontró abrazados cuando regreso de la única y ultima vez que lo vio fumar.

Por su mente también pasó de manera detallada el nacimiento de los gemelos. Su mamá lloraba y él con ella. Al parecer, tener un bebé era horrible y doloroso. Le dejaron encerrado y al cabo de diez minutos de incertidumbre, la madre de Haruka fue por él. Esa vez pasó dos días completos en su casa, comiendo los dulces que su hijo jamás tocaba y escuchando las historias que la abuela contaba de cuando era joven. En ese momento, oyendo con atención, le pareció que el mundo que relataba era completamente diferente.

La muerte de la señora había sido un duro golpe para todos en el vecindario. Haruka lloró en su hombro toda una noche. Él se dejó hacer porque Nanase había hecho lo mismo por él cuando ese viejo y buen pescador perdió la vida en el mar. Sostuvo con ímpetu la mano de su amigo y lo abrazó con fuerza porque él también sentía un vacío inmenso. Cuando lo invitaron a la recolección de las cenizas se negó, temiendo ver los restos de huesos que suelen quedar. Haruka se lo perdonó, pero a la fecha, él no pudo perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Los recuerdos viles también invadieron su conciencia.

Era un ser humano, después de todo. Con fallas, virtudes y un montón de debilidades.

Debilidades como el beso que Gou-chan le había robado luego de una practica. Un beso tal que habría hecho que Rin le rompiera la nariz. Mas el _"No sentí nada" _que le quebró no el corazón, sino el orgullo, fue una expiación para sentirse un poco menos culpable.

Su primer beso, durante la secundaria, hubo sido menos humillante. Al menos la chica le pidió permiso tras una confesión que rechazó con toda la elegancia que un tembleque niño de catorce años puede profesar. Fue algo tan rápido, que consideró guardarlo cómo efímero. Luego de Gou, no hubo besado a nadie más hasta entonces y, cayendo de la escalera, comprendió que había perdido el tiempo.

Era guapo y lo sabía. Estaba consiente que poseía una musculatura que derretía a más de una. No era completamente tonto. Por ello, con el destello de una rancia película a blanco y negro, desfilaron frente a él sus infamias. No recordaba rostros, pero había retazos desperdigados subjetivos en su conciencia. Podía contarlos con los dedos de una mano, pero estaban ahí. Una tras del gimnasio de la preparatoria. Salvo el placer y la mano en los cabellos suaves de la chica arrodillada, no era capaz de remembrar más. Sin besos ni romances, llegaban a él pidiendo sólo un momento de su tiempo. Jamás movió un musculo para insinuar que lo aceptaba, pero, débil de carácter, hombre también, sucumbió cada una de las veces. Faldas levantadas, blusas que caían, pieles lechosas y vientres con ombligos manchados.

Todo para tapar la única verdad universal que conocía.

El cielo nocturno se iluminó de colores y su visión se volvió bífida, observando la misma noche con un año de diferencia. Su mente no podía dividirse en dos, pero aún así, el recuerdo llegó unido. Una promesa profunda y una pelea dolorosa pintadas con los colores neones de flores explotando en la oscuridad.

Palabras no dichas trabadas en la garganta, ahogándolo antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra el piso de ese presente, en esa tarde despejada en Tokio, con el olor de algún guiso de pescado y las arañas desterradas mirándolo desde el centro del techo.

"_Quiero hacer todo contigo. Te seguiré hasta las orillas del mundo y más allá"_ entrelazando las silabas con _"Nuestros caminos deben separarse. He pensado que hacer sin ti" _atoradas en su lengua.

Y entonces la explosión.

Cómo con un halo de brillante blanco impoluto, las imágenes de los momentos más felices de su vida le acorralaron contra el infinito.

Promesas de meñiques, ínfimas sonrisas, manos agarradas y ojos brillando con disimulado destello azul. Todas las señales ahí, prestas a él. Evidenciando lo que por temor y pesimismo se negó a mirar.

La lucidez llegó cual iluminación divina y su cabeza se sintió ligera y rota. Agrietada contra el piso, con la sangre fluyendo junto a sus pensamientos acuosos y rojos. El ultimo recuerdo: su propia muerte.

Makoto cayó de una escalera y murió.

O más bien, eso sintió él.

Miedoso y exagerado, había trastabillado en una pequeña escalera de cuatro escalones. Se había ido hacia atrás, perdido el equilibrio y puesto sobre sus pies de un pequeño brinco.

Las arañas le miraban junto al foco, el olor a pescado le llegaba de la cocina y la brisa se llevaba fuera el aroma de la pintura de interiores. Y aunque no había sido nada, Makoto se sintió terriblemente bendecido. Cual si realmente hubiera burlado la muerte con una proeza. Sólo había saltado veinte centímetros y sentía el alma como la de un pasajero que ha perdido un vuelo que explota en el aire ante sus ojos. Toca su frente y se lleva la mano al pecho. La luz del sol se siente como una segunda oportunidad.

Makoto cayó de una escalera, saltó y ahora siente como si tuviera una nueva vida.

Y, frescas como la pintura en la pared, las imágenes de los recuerdos de su vida, sus infamias y esa resolución que le baila en el pecho y que le quita el aire; le sobre llega una alegría infinita.

—Oi ¿Estás bien? —Escucha y no recuerda melodía más armoniosa que la de esa voz tediosa y aburrida. Con éxtasis la saborea gourmet, apetitosa y viva entre sus oídos.

Sabe que Haruka, el Haruka desgarbado vestido en pants deslavados y una playera que le han regalado en el supermercado, con los pies enfundados en los más viejos y agujerados calcetines que posee, le mira con curiosidad, inexpresivo pero expectante. Para Makoto, el renovado, ese Haruka mugriento que apesta a pescado, es como un ángel que huele a mar. No hay verdad más infinita que el océano en esos ojos en el que quiere ahogarse.

Makoto quiere decir algo, pero el aire en sus pulmones no alcanza. Sólo atina a correr para dejar de huir.

Y le besa para recuperar el aire.

Makoto cayó de una escalera y murió.

O al menos ese viejo Makoto.

Éste, el que le besa con la cascara rota, es el nuevo. El impoluto. El renacido. El que ve bailar su antigua vida como una película a blanco y negro alrededor de su cabeza.

Y, aunque Haruka no sabe lo qué le pasa ni a qué viene el beso y piensa que de pronto se ha vuelto loco, tampoco se aparta ni se queja.

* * *

><p>Noviembre no ha sido mi mejor mes. En fin. Después de haber pasado casi cuarenta minutos espantando arañas para no matar ninguna, entre otras cosas, pintando mi habitación me caí de la escalera.<p>

Aunque a comparación de Makoto, ni mi vida ni mis infamias danzaron ante mi final, más bien una serie de pensamientos _post mortem_ ridículos e irracionales, tales como: _"No me he bañado aún y no he cambiado mi ropa interior desde ayer", "me dará mucha pena que vean mi cuarto tan desordenado", "¿Quién dará de comer a mis gatos? Espero que me coman para que no pasen hambre si nadie viene por mí" "No borré el Doujin que bajé ayer en el celular y está bastante fuerte" "No terminé el KisuTori"._

**Hipoxia:** Trastorno corporal llamado también "Mal de Montaña" ya que suele presentarse en gente expuesta a grandes alturas. En él el cuerpo se ve privado de un adecuado suministro de oxigeno. Aquí se manifiesta la Hipoxia por Estancamiento causada por Shock. Con la disminución de flujo de Oxigeno, suele presentarse un aumento de CO2 en la sangre que causa alucinaciones y la llamada _" Visión del Tunel"._

**Dimetiltriptamina (C****12****H****16****N****2****) o **_**"La molécula de Dios"**_**:** La _DTM_ es un potente enteógeno que se haya en la naturaleza. Muchas culturas la utilizan como medio alucinógeno chamánico para rituales espirituales. Puede ser extraído de numerosas plantas y animales. Tratada de manera química, es una droga poderosa que causa alucinaciones, en su mayoría, celestiales y espaciales. El cuerpo humano, por supuesto, también la produce en cantidades diminutas, la segregamos usualmente al dormir. Es encargada de los efectos visuales durante el sueño natural. La encomendada de dicha función es la Glándula Pineal que está alojada en el epitálamo cerca del centro del cerebro, entre los hemisferios. Ésta no es parte de nuestro cerebro. Su tarea principal es la de abastecernos melanina. Esta glándula es llamada también _"El Tercer Ojo Parietal"_. La liberación de _DTM_ es más intensa al momento de nacer y de morir. También en situaciones en las que nos exponemos a un severo caso de estrés.

**ECM: **Experiencias cercanas a la muerte.

Por cierto, en Japón suelen ser los familiares quienes recogen las cenizas de sus difuntos del incinerador para colocarlas en la urna. A veces sucede que hay pedazos de hueso demasiado grandes para entrar en la boquilla de la urna, por lo que, de manera respetuosa lo pasan los unos a los otros con palillos parecidos a los que usan para comer hasta que hueso se rompa lo suficiente. Mi maestra de japonés nos contó que su madre _"apuñalaba"_ los huesos con los palillos para romperlos rápidamente, esto, por demás es desconsiderado e irrespetuoso, mas ella se justificaba diciendo que ya estaban muertos.

_**.Misao Kirimachi Surasai.**_


End file.
